


Betsy Lou

by Missy



Category: Old Town Road - Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, gentrification, heroics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Bill and Lil find a way to save the neighborhood they've landed in.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Betsy Lou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vtn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/gifts).



“Well, it looks like we got here just in time,” said Bill to Lil. They were watching a bunch of kids – the same ones who had so enthusiastically gathered around to watch Nas’ arrival in modern times a week ago – being pushed around by a man in a grey suit.

Lil shook his head. “Rustlers taking over a neighborhood’s not anything new,” he said. “Our job to bring it back to them.”

“So now I know what we’re gonna do with the money,” said Bill. He patted the sack and sighed. “Betsy Lou, I’m gonna miss you.”

“You named the durned money sacks?” Lil asked.

“Helped me tell your share from mine,” said Bill. 

Lil chuckled, but felt a thrill of happiness. Doing good felt right.


End file.
